Tak Terpisahkan
by Banana Mochi
Summary: Kisah tentang sepasang anak kembar siam yang terlahir dalam keadaan tak biasa, hidup didunia yang menganggap mereka tak biasa, dan terjebak dalam perasaan cinta yang tak biasa. Warning : Rate M for save and some reasons (kata kata kasar, adegan dewasa), OOC perhaps(?).
1. Prolog

Vocaloid bukan milik penulis. Penulis hanya menggunakan karakter dalam cerita ini.

Sudah lama tidak menulis, mohon maaf bila banyak perubahan gaya penulisan. Review sangat diharapkan, saya masih memiliki banyak kekurangan. _Happy reading _:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolog<strong>_

Dimalam hari yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Salju turun menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Semua orang beramai ramai berkumpul dan bercanda ria. Bersama teman, kekasih, keluarga. Begitu pula dengan sebuah keluarga kecil yang dengan haru menyambut kelahiran kedua anaknya.

Sejak awal mereka tahu, anak anak itu tidak sempurna. Sejak awal mereka tahu, anak anak itu berbeda. Tapi mereka menerima hal itu. Memiliki dua orang anak kembar adalah sebuah karunia Tuhan yang tiada duanya. Lenka, dengan peluh yang mengalir dikedua pelipisnya, sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha melakukan persalinan secara normal. Tetapi, dokter sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Operasi persalinan secara _caesar_ harus dilakukan untuk menjamin keselamatan pasiennya.

24 Desember 1998. Dua orang anak kembar bernama Rin, dan Len. Dilahirkan secara _caecar _oleh Lenka Kagamine.

Keluarga Lenka sudah tahu kalau anak dari Lenka bukanlah anak biasa. Mereka sepasang kembar bukan kembar biasa. Kembar siam. Dengan empat kaki, dua tangan, dua kepala. Tubuh mereka bersatu dari pinggul hingga dada, terlepas dibagian dada sehingga mereka memiliki sepasang bahu masing masing namun tanpa sebelah tangan. Sepintas terlihat hanya tubuh mereka yang bersatu, dan bisa dengan mudah dipisahkan. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Mereka hanya memiliki sepasang ginjal dengan kondisi ginjal disebelah kanan, bagian Rin yang lemah. Pemisahan sangat beresiko hingga Rin dapat menemukan pendonor ginjal yang tepat.

Semestinya, ayah Rin dan Len akan dengan senang hati memberikan donor karena kondisinya sendiri diprediksi akan tetap sangat sehat walaupun hanya dengan satu ginjal. Tapi sejak kehamilan Lenka, ia meninggalkannya dengan sebuah surat perceraian.

Rinto tidak menginkan anak yang tidak sempurna. Apalagi kembar siam. Jadi ia meninggalkan Lenka dengan keluarganya. Tak ada sedikitpun kabar berhembus mengenainya. Keluarga Rinto seakan akan menutupinya. Tapi Lenka tidak ingin bercerai, ia tetap menggunakan nama keluarga Kagamine milik Rinto. Keluarga Rinto pun tidak menolak, entah karena kasihan, atau memang masih menganggap Lenka sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Nama Rin dan Len juga diambil dari nama Rinto dan Lenka. Lenka benar benar tidak mau melupakan ayah dari kedua anaknya ini. Kisah percintaan sepasang kekasih yang sudah terjalin selama lima tahun dan dua tahun pernikahan adalah kisah impian semua gadis. Penuh romantika. Tak boleh berakhir begitu saja.

Namun keluarga Kagamine tidak datang pada persalinan Lenka. Entah apa yang terjadi. Lenka tidak perduli. Kedua anak ini. Rin dan Len. Semestinya menggunakan nama keluarga Kagamine pula.

Lilly, adik dari Lenka yang mengurus Lenka sepanjang masa kehamilan, kini ia juga yang mengurus akta kelahiran Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine. Lilly sendiri tidak mau banyak bertanya mengenai nama keluarga yang digunakan keponakannya. Ia sudah lelah menasehati saudaranya mengenai Rinto. Persaudaraan nampaknya tak bisa meluluhkan kisah cinta yang sudah tertulis di hati dan otak Lenka.

Dokter keluarga yang mengurus persalinan. Kamui Gakupo, sudah tahu tentang cerita cinta Lenka dari awal sampai akhir. Tentu saja, dari perencanaan anak pun Rinto dan Lenka berkonsultasi ke Gakupo. "Kamui-_san_. Kami ingin mengikuti program dua anak." Masih jelas terekam wajah Rinto yang datang dengan penuh bahagia, dan tentu disambut dengan bahagia pula oleh Gakupo. Hingga pemeriksaan kehamilan, dan pada suatu saat Lenka hanya datang sendirian dengan wajah lesu. Ya, semuanya terekam jelas dibenaknya.

"Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine. Walaupun mereka satu tubuh, tapi karena kepala Rin berada lebih bawah dibandingkan Len. Kita asumsikan Rin sebagai kakaknya. Apa ada panggilan khusus untuk mereka?" Tanya Gakupo disamping kasur Lenka yang tengah terbaring. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyum, walaupun masih lesu karena operasi.

Dengan lemah Lenka mengangguk. "Ya, akan kupikirkan." Ujarnya yang diiringi sambaran Lilly "Aku tahu." Ujarnya sambil berjalan disamping suster yang mendorong kereta bayi.

"Lenny. Rinny. Ya, aku tau itu terlalu biasa. Tapi terdengar imut kan? Sama seperti mereka. Mereka imut sekali." Lanjut Lilly sambil memperhatikan Rin dan Len yang tertidur.

Gakupo menatap Rin dan Len dengan iba. Seharusnya ayah mereka ada disini. Tapi dimana Rinto? Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ditambah kondisi mereka, jelas tidak bisa mendapat ASI pertama setelah persalinan. Setidaknya, tidak saat ini.

Senyum sayu menghiasi wajah Lenka. Dia tidak bisa berharap lebih dari ini. Melihat kedua anaknya, sudah cukup. Ia sudah membaca banyak artikel mengenai kembar siam. Ia sudah mengerti keadaannya tanpa penjelasan lagi dari Gakupo.

Sambil tersenyum, Lenka menatap Gakupo. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya, yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman dari Gakupo. "Ya. Aku sudah menanganimu sejak awal, Kagamine-san. Sudah sepatutnya aku memberikan pelayanan terbaik." Jawab Gakupo.

Kereta bayi pun didorong kembali oleh suster. Mereka akan dirawat untuk sementara. Entah berapa lama. Setidaknya hingga kondisi mereka stabil.

Gemerlap malam kota Tokyo terlihat dari jendela kamar rawat Lenka. Pohon natal disebrang jalan berkilauan. Semua orang berlalu lalang dijalanan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Seakan akan seluruh dunia tengah merayakan kelahiran sepasang kembar siam yang dilahirkan Lenka. Semua orang tersenyum, semua orang bahagia, begitu juga dengan Lenka.


	2. Chapter 1

Jadi sebelumnya, entah kenapa muncul kode kode tak jelas. Entahlah. Tapi saya curiga itu karena browser saya rusak semua karena OS laptop ini nampaknya harus di install ulang. Tapi yang penting prolognya sudah diperbaiki. Semoga di chapter kali ini tidak ada masalah apapun... Ya, semoga. Review sangat diharapkan, saya sangat menghargai saran. Terimakasih banyak :) _Happy reading_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>_

"Rin, Len! Cepat turun dan sarapan!" teriakan Lenka sudah terdengar dari lantai satu rumah keluarga Kagamine. Rin dan Len tengah bekerjasama mengenakan kaus berwarna kuning yang dibuat khusus untuk mereka berdua, sehingga ketika menggunakan kemeja seragam sekolah yang tidak bisa ditutupi bagian dadanya, dapat tertutupi oleh kausnya.

Len, yang sejak kecil sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh Rin. Sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membantu saudara kembarnya mandi, atau menggunakan baju. Dan sangat beruntung sekali memiliki ukuran dada yang kecil sehingga dapat menggunakan bra dengan pengait didepan. Bayangkan betapa repotnya jika pengait itu ada di belakang.

Sambil berdiri didepan cermin. Len mengancingkan kemeja mereka, sementara Rin menyisir rambutnya.

Dengan tatapan sayu Rin memperhatikan rambut Len yang panjang sebahu, lurus, berwarna _honey blond_ sama persis dengan rambutnya. "Kamu nggak akan potong rambut?" Tanya Rin yang diikuti dengan Len yang menegakkan kepalanya.

Keduanya menatap cermin. Mata mereka biru langit, terang, dan bening. Jika bukan karena rok yang dikenakan Rin dan celana yang dikenakan Len. Mereka sangat identik. Ya, tanpa menyebutkan kalau dada Rin benar benar rata sehingga tak terlihat sehingga tidak membedakan tubuh mereka.

Len tertawa kecil. "Hehehe. Kita sama sekali nggak ada bedanya. Terutama, karena dada-" belum selesai bicara, Rin menutup mulut Len dengan tangan kanannya, satu satunya tangan yang ia miliki. "Ssshhh.. Lenny nakal." Ucapnya sambil menatap mata Len dengan tajam.

Ia tau, Len akan terdiam. Belakangan Len selalu terdiam—nyaris tertegun seperti memikirkan sesuatu tiap kali mata mereka bertemu, atau ketika Rin mendekatkan kepalanya. Rin tau alasan dibalik itu. Di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun di bulan Desember nanti, ia sudah mempelajari beberapa hal soal pubertas; perubahan fisik, suara, kedewasaan, cinta, dan nafsu.

Terutama nafsu.

Terutama Len.

Ya usia mereka nyaris 18 dan mereka harus mandi bersama, memakai baju bersama, tidur bersama. Dan Rin yakin jika dimalam hari ia merasakan otot Len menegang melalui tubuhnya yang terhubung. Menegang. Menagang dengan erotis. Len pasti mimpi basah saat itu. Ya, atau mungkin dia malah sedang masturbasi.

"Rin?"

Atau sebenarnya secara tidak sadar Rin sedangan menggesekkan kakinya yng ditekuk ke suatu tonjolan diantara kedua kaki Len. Atau sebenarnya dia memang sengaja.

"Rin? Wajahmu merah, tapi kita harus turun."

'_Earth to Rin._' Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wajah Rin memerah karena khayalnya sendiri. Khayal apa? Khayalan yang Len tidak pernah tahu. Mungkin tentang orang yang disukainya, mungkin karena dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang mulai dewasa.

Dengan cepat Rin mengambil bando pita putih dan memakainya. "Ayo." Ujarnya dengan napas yang berat. Tentu berat. Khayalannya sudah terlalu jauh.

Kamar Rin dan Len berada di ujung lorong lantai dua. Didepannya kamar tante mereka yaitu Lilly, disamping kamar Lilly terdapat kamar ibu mereka yaitu Lenka, dan disamping kamar Rin dan Len terdapat WC dan tangga.

Rumah itu tidak begitu besar, tapi cukup untuk mereka semua. Tangga dilantai bawah terdapat disamping ruang makan dan ruang kerja milik Lenka. Ruang tamu didepan rumah, sekaligus ruang keluarga. Terdapat TV dan lemari pajangan.

"Kalian lama sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Lenka yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Rin. "Ayo duduk." Lanjutnya.

Kursi milik Rin dan Len di meja makan bukan kursi yang sama seperti milik Lilly dan Lenka. Kursinya lebih mirip kursi taman untuk dua orang, walaupun bentuk dan warnanya dibuat sama seperti kursi yang lain. Meja makannya sendiri tidak begitu besar. Cukup untuk enam orang termasuk Rin dan Len. Walaupun sebenarnya jarang ada yang bertamu ke rumah mereka.

Suara dengkuran terdengar dari ruang tamu. Lilly tidur di sofa. Hal itu sudah biasa. Biasanya dia malah tidak pulang sama sekali. Sekalipun pulang, itupun lewat tengah malam dengan tubuh bau alcohol. Pekerjaannya dirahasiakan kepada Rin dan Len tapi sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu kalau Lilly adalah seorang pekerja seks komersial. Mereka tahu karena seorang laki laki pernah memarahi Lilly didepan rumah dan mengucapkan kata kata seperti "Dasar perempuan jalang! Tidak tahu untung! Tubuhmu saja tidak cukup untuk semua ini!" Cukup tahu saja, dan pura pura tidak tahu.

Hidup memang berat, tapi semuanya harus dijalani. Bagaimanapun hancurnya keluarga ini.

"Malam ini mama harus meliput sidang. Kalian jaga rumah ya. Bahan makanan akan mama siapkan di lemari es." Ucap Lilly ditengah sarapan mereka. "Tapi aku harus ikut latihan menyanyi." Rin mengatakannya ddengan agak panik. "Maksudnya aku dan Len" lanjutnya lagi dengan cepat.

Sebentar Lilly menatap Rin dan Len secara bergantian. "Jika Rin menyanyi, apa yang Len lakukan?" Tanya Lilly.

Oh. Inilah pertanyaan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada dalam hidup Len. Dan mungkin Rin juga. Apapun yang Rin lakukan maka Len **harus** mendampinginya. Begitu pula dengan Rin. Ya tentu saja tubuh mereka kan bersatu. Apa yang bisa mereka perbuat?

Apa yang Rin lakukan saat Len sedang bermain catur? Apa yang Len lakukan saat Rin sedang latihan berdandan dengan _make up_? Apa yang mereka lakukan ketika hal tersebut tidak dilakukan oleh yang lainnya?

Tentu saja putar otak. Ketika Len bermain catur, biasanya Rin akan membaca komik miliknya atau bermain _video game_. Saat Rin berdandan, Len akan membaca buku pelajarannya.

Dengan suapan terakhir dari nasi _omelet _milik Len, ia menjawabnya setelah menarik napas panjang. "Akan kupikirkan nanti." Jawabnya sambil melirik Rin yang masih memakan sarapannya.

Wajah Rin yang manis tengah memakan nasi _omelet_. Sebutir nasi dengan setitik saus tomat menempel di ujung kiri bibir Rin yang merah muda mengkilat karena _lip gloss_ yang ia gunakan.

Merah. Muda. Menggoda.

Tangan Lenka dengan lembut mengusap nasi dan saus di ujung bibir Rin dengan sapu tangan motif bunga lili miliknya. "Kamu ini perempuan, seharusnya lebih rapi lagi kalau makan. Bahkan Len yang laki laki saja tidak meninggalkan nasi di wajahnya!"

'Tidak ada kah yang lebih penting disbanding kerapihan makan? Misalnya, tidak kah mama Lenka yang maha mengatur segala didalam rumah ini memikirkan soal bagaimana kedua anaknya mempermalukan diri mereka masing masing ketika sedang mandi?' nyaris Len menghujamkan tatapan sinis pada mamanya sendiri. Tapi tidak boleh. Tidak sopan.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Len, ayo kita berangkat." Ujarnya.

"Ya. Nanti kuncinya ditaruh di tempat seperti biasanya saja ya, ma." Ucap Len. Lilly mengangguk. "Hati hati ya. Jangan bertengkar dan bersikaplah baik di sekolah."

Lilly masih tertidur ketika Rin dan Len melewatinya. Kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka, bau alcohol memenuhi ruangan. Mereka harus segera keluar sebelum Rin mabuk karena dia sangat sangat **sangat** mudah mabuk.

"Kami berangkat."

Len menghela napas panjang. 'Siksaan macam apa yang akan aku-maksudnya, kami hadapi di sekolah hari ini?'


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Flashback_

Seorang pria berbadan tegap menjinjing tas kertas belanjaan besar di tangan kirinya. Sambil memperhatikan rumah didepannya, ia membuka pagar kecil kemudian menekan tombol bel disamping kanan pintu rumah tersebut.

Belum selesai bel berbunyi "Ting tong!" sepasang anak kembar sudah membuka pintu dan menyambut pria dihadapannya dengan penuh senyuman.

"Gaku-pon!" keduanya menghamburkan pelukan erat dan penuh senyuman.

_End of Flashback_

"Kau tahu betul, Lenka. Aku sangat menyayangi anak anak."

Gakupo mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus. Dengan suara yang berat. Nada suara yang rendah. Lenka tahu itu. Bahkan Lilly yang menguping pembicaraan mereka di telepon pun tahu, walaupun hanya terdengar samar samar.

"Gakupo-san. Kau tahu kan ini masih pagi. Anak anak baru saja berangkat sekolah. Mungkin mereka masih berjalan sekitar lima meter jauhnya dari rumah. Kau tidak bisa—"

"Ini karenamu juga, sayang."

Hembusan napas panjang Lenka menimbulkan jeda dipembicaraan mereka. Jam disebelah telepon rumah keluarga Kagamine seakan akan berdetak jauh lebih lambat. Lilly yang duduk meluruskan kakinya di sofa yang berada disebelah Lenka berdiri, tengah menunggu, menunggu pembicaraan mereka.

Tapi Lenka tahu dan dia memberikan tatapan 'Sana! Cepat pergi ke atas!' Yang diikuti _gesture_ tubuh. Kemudian Lilly segera beranjak dan naik ke lantai atas.

Lenka memegangi dahinya yang agak pening. "Kamu dimana? Mengucapkan sayang seperti itu, bila didengar orang bisa menjadi pembicaraan dan sampai ke telinga Luka-san!" tanya Lenka dengan nada agak panik. Perasaan panik yang tentu ditahan tahan.

"Tenanglah. Aku sedang berada di mobil, sendirian, terjebak arus lalu lintas." Jawab Gakupo. "Istriku tak akan pernah tahu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah. Mengenai anak anak. Semestinya hari ini mereka _check up_. Tapi aku bisa mengurus jadwal mereka dengan dokter. Ya, tentu saja dokternya kan istriku. Sayangnya Luka bilang padaku semalam kalau paling lambat adalah besok pagi. Besok…"

"Hari Rabu dan mereka sekolah." Potong Lenka cepat. "Ya. Akan kubuat-maksudnya ku bilang pada Luka untuk membuat surat dokter sebagai izin untuk pihak sekolah. Dan tentu kau harus ikut, atau Lilly sebagai wali mereka." Ucap Gakupo melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong.

Rasanya ingin sekali Lenka mengucapkan kalimat "Terimakasih dan hati hati sayang." atau kalimat semacam "_Have a good day_ _honey!_" tapi perasaan takut menyelimuti Lenka. Terlebih karena ia telah mengenal Luka sebagai wanita yang baik dari keluarga baik dan sangat menyayangi suaminya, Gakupo. Sekalipun disaat Gakupo tidak mencintainya dan terus menerus berselingkuh dengan Lenka.

Lilly pernah sekali menyeletuk "Aku memikirkan tentang perasaan Luka-san." Dan hal tersebut membuat Lenka memikirkannya sepanjang malam.

Karena Lenka tahu rasanya ditinggalkan oleh laki laki yaitu Rinto. Maka ia jadi mulai memikirkan mengenai Luka. Tapi perasaan seorang wanita berada sekian tingkat diatas logikanya sehingga ia tidak bias membohongi perasaannya sendiri terhadap Gakupo.

Gakupo adalah orang yang terbaik. Dia adalah; orang yang membantu persalinan, orang yang membiayai nyaris 90% biaya hidup kedua anak Lenka, orang yang memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada keluarganya, orang yang yang memberikan semua hal yang tidak ia dapatkan dari laki laki lain sekalipun itu Rinto ketika masih bersamanya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin memelukmu sekarang juga." Ucap Gakupo dari teleponnya. Suara yang lemah lembut namun berwibawa dan gagah. Siapapun wanita yang mendengarnya apsti akan merasa melayang, terbang, meleleh, merasakan semua hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi Lenka merasakan rasa bersalah dibalik itu.

Kembali Lenka menghela napas. "Sayang, tolong atur jadwal anak anak. Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang. Besok jika sempat aku akan mendampingi mereka." Ucap Lenka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

_Flashback_

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dengan suara Lenka yang pelan, bergetar. Ia mengatakannya sambil menatap mata pria dihadapannya yang tengah mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan.

Dekapan itu dipererat. Wajah Lenka terbenam di dadanya. Wangi harum parfum dengan wewangian maskulin terhirup dalam dalam, menghidupkan sinyal wanita milik Lenka untuk menyentuh lebih jauh lagi.

Gakupo membelai rambut Lenka dengan lembut. "Bolehkah aku meminta lebih dari ini?" Tanya nya, membuat Lenka kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Gakupo yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Ruangan mendadak menjadi hening. Sepasang mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Suhu AC yang cukup dingin sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka. Semua terasa sangat hangat. Ruang praktik milik Gakupo, meja, kursi, tempat tidur pemeriksaan, pintu, etalase, rak buku, dan semua alat medis menjadi saksi bisu.

Dua insan yang mempertemukan bibir masing masing. Penuh cinta. Napas yang memburu namun tertahan. Keduanya memejamkan matanya, tenggelam dalam perasaan masing masing. Meninggalkan logika, lari dari keadaan yang ada. Semuanya dilupakan, yang ada hanya mereka berdua.

Dunia milik berdua.

Lumatan demi lumatan. Lidah Gakupo menyapu tiap senti bibir Lenka. Merah muda, basah, halus. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Semakin erat Lenka memeluknya, semakin liar lidah Gakupo menjelajah. Memaksa Lenka untuk membuka mulutnya, sekaligus membuka kan gerbang untuk selangkah lebih maju untuk memiliki Lenka.

Seutuhnya.

Luar dan dalam.

Pertarungan lidah terus berlanjut tanpa berhenti. Layaknya ksatria yang beradu pedang. Gakupo berusaha menjilati dinding mulut Lenka, namun Lenka menahannya dengan lidahnya. Beradu satu sama lain, yang kemudian Lenka berusaha menjilati bibir Gakupo namun tidak dibiarkan.

Penuh kasih sayang namun dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk menahan wanita manapun. Gakupo mendorong tubuh Lenka hingga sebagian tubuhnya tertidur diatas ranjang pasien. Hal tersebut membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Saliva panjang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka, kemudian terlepas. Setetes tersisa diujung bawah bibir Lenka. Terlihat sangat erotis dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Disini?" Tanya Lenka dengan agak canggung.

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Lenka. Menempelkan bibirnya, menghembuskan napas berat dan hangat disitu. "Ah.. Haruskah aku _check in_ hotel? Supaya kita bisa melakukan se-pu-as-nya?"

Perut Lenka langsung berdesir. Telinganya geli, tubuhnya juga merasakan efek yang sama. Tubuhnya seakan berkata "Yasudah lah disini juga tidak apa-apa toh sama saja nikmatnya, haha." Tapi otaknya berteriak "Apa yang kamu lakukan astaga jangan disini! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Bagaimana jika **istrinya** datang?"

Walaupun awalnya Lenka hanya ingin bertemu Gakupo untuk berbincang, menghabiskan sore sepulang kerja sekaligus berkonsultasi. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata bukan hanya Lenka yang sedang berusaha mendekati lawan jenisnya.

"Kita ke hotel. Aku yang bayar. Dasar om om tidak sabaran." Mendengar hal itu seringai kecil muncul di bibir Gakupo.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Mengenai pairing, yang pasti disini hanyalah LenxRin. Sisanya... who knows? tehee. Nanti jadi sop iler kalau disebut disini. Saya berusaha meng update ceritanya setiap ada koneksi yang memungkinkan. <em>Happy reading<em> :)


	4. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama, maaf karena saya lama sekali updatenya. Dikarenakan laptop saya sedang rusak jadi agak sulit untuk mengakses data-data.  
>Untuk yang bertanya kapan giliran RinxLen, rencananya hari ini saya akan double update tapi tidak jadi karena saya akan mem-publish cerita lain lol jadi dimohon untuk bersabar. Dan kepada anon yang setia bertanya kapan update, ini update, kok :) Happy reading, ya.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"Selamat pagi, kembar~" sapa Kaito yang tengah berdiri diatas meja dekat pintu masuk kelas. Kemudian seketika sebuah tong sampah berisi kertas jatuh dari atas pintu dan mendarat di kepala Rin saat ia sedang memasuki kelas bersama Len.

Tawa Kaito dan teman-temannya langsung memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Bodoh!"

"Dungu!"

"_Freak_!"

"Jelek!"

Mereka kembali tertawa sementara Rin terdiam. Len melepaskan tong sampah dari kepala Rin dan melihat Kaito dengan penuh amarah. Kaito menyadarinya dan terdiam sejenak, membuat teman-temannya ikut terdiam.

Kaito mendekati Len yang geram. Rin hanya tertunduk sambil membersihkan potongan kertas yang menempel dirambut dan bahunya. Seisi kelas terdiam, beberapa memperhatikan, beberapa pura-pura tidak tahu. Bahkan Gumi, seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang merupakan teman yang cukup dekat dengan Rin hanya terdiam di kursinya, memperhatikan dengan tatapan iba.

'Kami tidak butuh tatapan seperti itu, cih.' Rin mengumpat didalam hati. Ia ingin melawan tapi dia tahu resikonya, jadi ia hanya terdiam. Sebaliknya Len, insting laki-lakinya tentu mengatakan ia mesti berkelahi tapi tubuhnya bersatu dengan Rin dan dia tidak ingin melukai tubuh kembaran yang ia sayangi.

"Oh, lihat kembarannya marah besar. Len-kun si pahlawan kesiangan-ah tidak. Tepatnya, pahlawan yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya bersatu dengan kembarannya yang sama jelek, dungu, bo-"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kaito Shion." Potong Len dengan intonasi rendah, nada penuh kemarahan, dan tatapan yang tajam menusuk.

Teman-teman Kaito tertawa, tapi Kaito hanya menyeringai kecil. Ia mendekati Len hingga ia mesti menunduk untuk menatap Len karena tubuh Len yang lebih pendek. Namun dengan cepat Len melemparkan tong sampah kearah dada Kaito.

Reflek, Kaito langsung mundur namun ia tidak bisa menghindari tong sampah besi yang dilemparkan Len. Teman-temannya langsung maju kearah Len dan seorang dari mereka berusaha meninju diagfragma Rin, membuat Len membalikkan tubuhnya dengan Rin sehingga punggungnya terkena.

Rin langsung histeris "Len!" ia nyaris berteriak.

Seisi kelas berbisik-bisik. Penuh kepanikan, namun beberapa menikmati pertenjukannya. Gumi nyaris menangis, kemudian ia berlari keluar kelas. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, menghindari kenyataan atau memanggil guru? Rin tidak mau tahu tentangnya yang tidak pernah ada saat ia dan Len kesulitan. Mungkin itulah yang disebut orang-orang dengan teman yang hanya ada saat senang dan meninggalkanmu ketika sedang susah.

Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kaito dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba memukul temannya yang telah memukul Len sambil berteriak "Bajingan kamu!" sementara rin hanya bisa berkaca-kaca melihat Len dan kebingungan melihat Kaito.

Sebagian orang terdiam, sebagian lagi berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan jijik.

_Flashback_

Lampu telah dimatikan, pintu kamar pun ditutup rapat. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi sepasang anak kembar yang tengah duduk diatas kasurnya, Rin dan Len.

Mata mereka yang biru menjadi sedikit gelap karena cahaya, namun dua pasang mata itu dengan kompak menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan. Genggaman tangan yang erat, namun tidak terlalu erat sehingga tidak sakit.

"Rin. Cerita yang dibacakan tante sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, ya." Ujar Len yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka. Judulnya Servant of Evil bukan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin kita menjadi seperti mereka. Lagipula aku bingung kenapa tante membacakan cerita seperti itu? Dia bilang kita harus tahu tentang kenyataan dan kesedihan. Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Len seperti mereka." Rin mempererat genggamannya, membuat Len agak kesakitan tapi ia berusaha menahannya. "Tante juga bilang kalau kita masuk SD maka kita akan ditindas. Tante jahat sekali, ya. Kita kan ingin punya teman yang seumuran." Lanjut Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hati Rinse rasa hancur. Ia bimbang, ia takut. Tapi ia ingin berpetualang di usianya yang masih enam tahun. Tapi sekali lagi ia takut. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya, semua mengenai dirinya dan Len. Mengenai mereka yang berbeda dengan anak-anak kebanyakan. Mengenai dimana papa mereka.

Len melepaskan genggamannya, seiring dengan Rin yang mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kita dilahirkan seperti ini, Len? Tetangga tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan kita. Kenapa?" air mata mengalir deras diwajah Rin yang kemudian diusap dengan perlahan oleh Len, membuat keduanya saling menatap.

"Aku akan melindungi Rin. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjadi kesatria. Aku tidak mau menjadi pelayan seorang putri tapi aku akan menjadi kesatria yang melindungi putri. Dan putri itu hanyalah Rin seorang. Seperti permainan yang sering kita lakukan berdua dimana Rin menjadi putrid dan aku menjadi kesatria. Aku berjanji."

_End of Flashback_

Rin dan Len duduk dikursi belakang mobil milik Gakupo. Seharusnya mereka masih disekolah, belajar hingga sore hari. Tapi terimakasih kepada Kaito yang memicu perkelahian sehingga Gumi berlari dan melaporkannya ke guru dan guru melaporkannya ke Lenka.

Tapi Lenka tidak bisa bolos bekerja sehingga Gakupo yang sedang tidak ada jam kerja yang menjemput mereka.

Lampu merah mencegat mobil Gakupo, ia langsung menarik rem tangan mobilnya karena tahu kalau akan menunggu lama. "Jadi, bagian yang aku tidak mengerti adalah ketika Kaito menghajar temannya sendiri ketika sedang menindas kalian. Ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo, berusaha memulai pembicaraan agar seisi mobil tidak hening.

Rin tertegun sesaat. Ia agak malu memberitahu Gakupo alasannya, walaupun ia sendiri baru tahu dari Gumi setelah dipanggil oleh guru. Rasanya begitu memalukan sehingga wajahnya sedikit memerah, membuat Gakupo menatapnya dari kaca spion dengan cermat.

"Jad—"

"Dia homosexual dan dia menyukaiku." Jawab Len dengan cepat. Gakupo langsung meresponnya dengan "Ooh.." hingga mulutnya benar-benar berbentuk bulat. "Itu menjelaskan banyak hal." Lanjutnya.

Tapi setelah selang tiga puluh detik, tiba-tiba Gakupo terkekeh. Membuat Rin dan Len kebingungan. "Aku masih ingat ketika kalian kecil, Len menjadi kesatria yang melindu—"

Len langsung memotong dengan cepat "Sudahlah." Kemudian wajahnya memerah sambil menatap keluar mobil, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun. Rin langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan kebingungan, sekaligus malu yang entah kenapa. Jika diingat, ia juga belum mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung kepada Len. Tapi entah ada apa dia malu dan takut seakan-akan dunia akan meledak karena ia mengatakan terimakasih kepada Len.

Gakupo masih terkekeh, tapi matanya meneliti Rin dan Len dengan seksama dari kaca spion, berusaha menyadari kemungkinan demi kemungkinan yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Oh, ya." Gakupo lagi-lagi berusaha memecah keheningan. "Seharusnya kalian _check up_ setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi kalian sudah pulang-dipulangkan, jadi tunggu di rumah, ya." Lanjutnya sambil menginjak pedal gas, melewati lampu merah yang dari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Wajah Len seketika memerah. Lilly pasti pergi, dan Lenka bekerja. Berduaan dengan Rin didalam rumah, rasanya memalukan. Bukan karena keadaan, tapi pikiran Len yang berisi fantasi-fantasi kotor yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan dengan keadaan tubuh mereka yang bersatu.

Dengan agak kencang, Gakupo menahan batuknya. "Ehm. Jadilah anak baik, ya. Len." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.


End file.
